


The Rundown Job: Hawaiian Style

by transmasc_jamestkirk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s05e09 The Rundown Job, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, References to Leverage, but no knowledge of leverage is necessary, this is the H5-0 version of the rundown job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmasc_jamestkirk/pseuds/transmasc_jamestkirk
Summary: “Danny, you really-“Click.The sound echoed in his ears like a gunshot, reverberating through his body until it settled like a brick in his stomach.He froze.“Steve, what-““Stop. Don’t move.”Danny and Adam paused, confused, just steps behind Steve.“What are you talking about?” He asked, stepping closer.“Do not move. I’m serious.”“What the hell are you talking about?” Concern flowed through Danny.“Did you hear a click? Wood floors don’t click.”A cold fear overtook him.“Steve…““I’m standing on a pressure plate.”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Rundown Job: Hawaiian Style

**Author's Note:**

> I know only like, 5 people will appreciate this fic but I just had to write it. Leverage is one of my all time favorite tv shows and I just had to know what our 5-0 boys would do when put in their place (also another excuse to write the ot3 nobody but me likes). This is literally an almost exact rewrite of the ep, only modified when necessary to fit the concept and make sense (such as the end scene taking place in an airport instead of a subway bc Hawaii doesn't have subways)
> 
> Callen, I hope you like this
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Danny, you really-“

_Click._

The sound echoed in his ears like a gunshot, reverberating through his body until it settled like a brick in his stomach.

He froze.

“Steve, what-“

“Stop. Don’t move.”

Danny and Adam paused, confused, just steps behind Steve.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, stepping closer.

“Do not move. I’m serious.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Concern flowed through Danny.

“Did you hear a click? Wood floors don’t click.”

A cold fear overtook him.

“Steve…“

“I’m standing on a pressure plate.”

\--

Standing on the beach, Adam closed his eyes and felt the sun on his bare chest. Waves crashed gently against his ankles and there was no sound except the chirping of birds and the sound of waves crashing… well until familiar bickering interrupted.

“Steve, I can’t believe you burnt your omelet! The whole house smells like burnt egg now!”

“Hey, you’re the one who distracted me!”

“I didn’t do anything! All I did was walk out of the bedroom.”

“Yeah, shirtless.”

Adam couldn’t help the fond smile that adorned his face.

“Well good morning to you too. You know, I was enjoying the quiet before you two showed up.”

Steve wrapped his arm around Adam’s shoulders.

“You know you love us.”

“For some reason I have yet to determine.” He replied jokingly.

Steve just raised an eyebrow before a shove sent Adam sprawling into the warm water.

“Hey!”

Steve shrugged, a smug look on his face.

“I think you deserved that.” Danny replied.

Adam scrambled up and grabbed Danny’s waist, and a quick grab of Steve’s hand sent the three of them back down into the water. An hour later they emerged soaked from head to toe and laughing like children.

“You assholes got water up my nose!” Danny complained as they flopped down on the beach.

“I’m sorry,” Adam passed him a towel Steve had brought down, “but you splashed me first.”

Danny just rolled his eyes in response.

Adam chuckled and stood as he brushed the sand off his legs.

“I’m gonna go grab some water, want some?”

His boyfriends nodded and he walked up to Steve’s house. As he approached the lanai, he heard his phone ringing on the kitchen table. He grabbed it, heading to the fridge for some water bottles.

“Hello?”

“Adam, it’s Theresa and I need your help.” A frantic voice responded.

“Woah, Theresa what’s wrong?” He put the water back and headed to the door.

“I think someone is after me.”

“Do you know who? And do you have any idea why?”

He jogged down to the beach, Danny and Steve immediately popping up. Adam’s concern was palpable.

“I don’t want to say it over the phone. Can you meet me at Washington Place?”

“I’ll be there in an hour. Stay safe, okay?”

The moment he hung up, Steve spoke.

“What happened?”

“That was Theresa, a friend of mine. She thinks someone is after her, but she wouldn’t say why over the phone. I told her I’d meet her at Washington Place in an hour.”

“We’re going with you.”

Within ten minutes they were changed and in the Camaro. For once, no comments were uttered about Steve’s driving.

\--

Practically leaping out of the car, Adam looked around. Scanning the crowded park, he looked desperately for the familiar face.

“What’s she look like?” Danny asked, coming to stand next to him.

“About 5’4, long brown hair, my age. She’ll probably be wearing glasses.”

“Is that her?” Steve asked after a beat, pointing to their left.

A woman matching his description was rushing towards them, head down, bag clutched closely to her body. Adam met her at a jog.

“Theresa! Are you okay?”

She looked up relieved.

“Adam! Thank God you’re here!” She looked uneasily at Steve and Danny. “Um, who are they?”

“Oh, this is Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams. You can trust them.”

She nodded, but still looked uneasy.

“Can you tell me why you think you’re being followed?”

Before she could respond, shots rang out.

Adam grabbed Theresa and pulled her down behind a food cart. He looked over, seeing Danny and Steve huddled behind a tree.

“Sniper! Building across the street!” Steve called through the gunfire.

“You guys get her out of here!” Danny yelled, suddenly bolting towards the street.

“Danny!” Adam shouted, but Danny ignored him.

Steve looked conflicted, but grabbed some colored hair spray from a vendor preparing for the 4th of July celebrations the next day and a lighter.

Before they knew it, blue smoke filled the air, and the trio were sprinting towards the Camaro.

\--

Danny was midway to the roof when suddenly a man appeared in front of him. Holding a bag of golf clubs, he froze before throwing the bag at Danny. Catching the bag, Danny pulled a club and rounded on the man as he tried to run past. A few well-placed hits to the back, groin, and then back again, and the man was sent tumbling down the flight of stairs.

\--

“Are you okay?” Adam asked, as they sat on a bench.

“Yeah. Yeah. Thank you. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”

Sirens began to wail in the distance as Steve and Danny approached.

“Hey Theresa, tell them what you do for a living.”

“I’m an administrator.”

“For what?”

“The 911 emergency system for the city of Honolulu. I run it.”

There was a heavy silence.

“This wasn’t just a hit. This is terrorism.”

Steve pulled out his phone and dialed.

“Who are you calling?”

“I’ve got a buddy in the business.”

“Of course you do.” Danny threw his hands up in the air.

\--

“Steve McGarrett. Ain’t that a kick in the head.”

\--

“So, who is this Vance guy, anyway?”

“FBI. We were in the service together. We got our hands dirty. After a while, they put him in a suit. He asked me to continue working for my country. I did for a bit.”

A muscular man in a suit walks up.

“Colonel. Somebody paid good money to whack D.C.’s emergency-service administrator. I dropped the gunman. Uniforms got him...” Steve trailed off as a team of FBI agents approach.

“Steve McGarrett, you are under arrest. As are you two.”

“Woah woah, you got some charges?!” Danny inquired, attempting to pull away from the agent handcuffing him.

“Charges? Conspiracy to commit murder- multiple counts... Assault, battery, racketeering, kidnapping.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

The trio were led to the back of a large police van. Despite Danny’s continual protests, they were shoved in unceremoniously with Vance climbing in behind them.

“This is a violation of my constitutional rights.” Danny proclaimed.

Vance just looked at him impassively.

“You’re Danny Williams. N.S.A has got a file on you a mile long.”

“Do they?” He cocked an eyebrow. “I want you to know that I really, really hate that.”

“Adam Noshimuri, quite the file on you.”

Silence as they all looked at Adam, who had his eyes closed and head leaned back against the wall.

“Is he... asleep?” He asked, visibly confused.

“He bores easy.” Steve shot back. “What do you got on us?”

Once again, Vance just looked at him impassively.

“‘Multiple counts of conspiracy, not to mention the rest of those charges I mentioned.”

“Those are bogus and you know it. Your 911 administrator wasn’t the only hit today. The head of the largest hospital in Honolulu was killed in a suspicious car wreck. The local FEMA director was knifed to death in a mugging.”

“All today?”

“That’s… coincidence.” Danny said slowly.

“No, it’s what you do when you want to cripple the infrastructure of a city the day of a terrorist attack. Somebody’s gonna hit Honolulu with something big... today.”

“Clock is ticking. It’s gonna take me two days just to schedule a meeting between FBI, Homeland Security, you guys, and everybody else who owns a piece of this.”

“Why don’t you put together one of your little secret teams, instead of pretending to arrest us?” Steve asked.

“As of now, my teams are illegal. However, if this was handled locally, it would look damn good for you.”

“You’re talking about stopping a terrorist attack in an afternoon. We’d need all of your intel.”

“The truck back at the crime scene is an N.S.A. Mobile response intelligence unit. So you grab the truck…” he shifts to sit by Steve, “Hell, your boyfriend’s already out of his cuffs.”

Adam sat up and tossed the handcuffs to Vance.

Vance looked at Steve.

“Make it look good.”

Three punches later and Vance is out cold on the floor of the van and the trio were out of their cuffs.

“Three tries? Damn.”

Steve sent a look at Danny, and picked up Vance’s badge.

“He didn’t always wear a suit.”

\--

Back at the park, Danny was grumbling once again.

“Oh, no. Go back to the scene of the crime crawling with feds so we can steal a federal van. Good plan. Loving the plan.”

Steve sighed and tossed the badge to him.

“You two get in the van. Buy me a minute to boost it.”

Adam pulled out a tablet and some glasses they grabbed, and they headed over to the agent guarding the truck.

“Jiminy clicks! Oh, cheese biscuits! Are you ser... you’ve got to move this truck right now! It can’t be parked here. Move it right now.” Adam exclaimed, voice high and frantic.

“Excuse me, you have to move away from this vehicle!”

Danny flashed the badge.

“This is his truck. He built this 20-million-dollar thing. Dr. Macallister. I’m his handler.” Danny explained as he pointed at Adam.

“Handler?”

“Uh, chief, this vehicle cannot be parked within 10 meters of a power transformer. The magnetic resonance travels down through the satellite-imaging uplink...”

“English, doc! Speak to him in English!”

“The data in this vehicle is being corrupted as we speak! I must check the shielding, look at the data feedback. Here, I’m not pulling your pinkies here, guy.” Adam pointed to the tablet. “Look. Look. Right here. Every second we waste here destroys another gigabyte of classified data! Boom, another gigabyte gone.”

A stressed look on his face, the agent put up his hands.

“I can’t let you in the truck.”

“A gigabyte gone... your job, gone.”

“Security clearances.”

“You’re not gonna let who…”

“What are we, terrorists? Okay, that was my plan was to come here, show you a real badge that I somehow got, and then bring somebody crazy to break into a secure vehicle? We’re gonna move this down the block. He’s gonna spend about an hour doing spot-checks on databases. I showed you my badge. Man, here, take my badge.” He tossed the badge. “Call it in. I got to deal with this guy!” Danny yelled, crawling into the van after Adam.

Quickly, Steve popped up in the front seat and the van pulled away.

A few miles down the road, Steve pulled the van to a stop and joined his partners in the back. Wandering around the back, they were in shock.

Adam gestured wildly as he looked around.

“It’s got every database... N.S.A., CIA, FBI. It’s got hard backdoors into most commercial systems, live feeds into every security camera on the grid. Man, if this wasn’t such a gross violation of our civil liberties, I would be impressed.”

“Where do we start?” Danny looked at Steve.

“We start with getting you two out of here. You didn’t sign up for this. Trust me.”

They both turned to him with arms crossed. Adam spoke first.

“And you? You’re going to handle this by yourself? Come on, man. What you gonna do with your big punching hands... Punch the screens? No.”

“We agreed we all change. Better or worse, we change together.”

Steve sighed and a heavy silence fell. After a moment, he spoke again.

“What do they got on the gunman?”

“They’re running his prints. It’s gonna take hours to narrow down.”

“Look up the Navy Seal database, enlisted from ‘90 to ‘95. It’s his watch. Steel-brushed chronometers were standard seal issue, until they switched to the carbon black divers’ watch in ‘95. It’s a very distinctive watch. Pull it up.”

A strange glance is received from Danny.

“Bingo.” Adam announced.

“That’s him.”

“Charlie Scalzi, dishonorable discharge. His passport’s all over the place. I got his credit cards, his bank statements... Government has everything. Man, this is disturbing. I mean its impressive, but disturbing.”

“Adam?”

“All right. Parking, you always start with the parking... Especially now, since the meters take credit cards. He parked on the same block eight times in a row a couple months ago.”

“What’s special about that block?” Danny chimed in.

“I don’t know. It’s got a couple old buildings, some antique shops. Let me run a scan.”

A news clip popped up on the screen and the reporter’s voice fills the van.

_Owners of a fashionable antique store were surprised to find that robbers had hidden in an old subbasement, waiting for the weekend. They even brought a cooler of beer with them, which they left behind as they made off with thousands of dollars’ worth of jewelry._

“Okay, that’s not it.”

Adam went to click away, but Danny interrupted.

“No, that’s exactly it.”

“A bunch of burnouts camping?”

“Do you know why you bring a cooler full of ice to a robbery? No? I do. Everything we need to know is in that basement. I’ll drive.” Steve immediately headed to the driver’s seat.

Danny sighed and sat in a chair, holding on to the table.

“Hold on.”

“Exactly.”

“No, hold _on._ ”

“Oh, you... oh, hell, man. There’s no seatbelts in this thing.” Adam immediately plopped into the nearest chair and grabbed the table for balance.

\--

Entering the basement crime scene, the trio turned the lights on and looked around. It was a dimly lit concrete room lined with shelves of old junk. Adam and Danny meandered around to look at the various shelves, but there was nothing of interest. As they were looking around, Steve went up to one of the walls and held a lighter up to it.

“This is a waste of time, Steve. There’s nothing down here.”

“Bubbles- fresh paint. You bring ice to a heist to keep a saw blade cool. Industrial saw. The beer and the jewels were a distraction.”

Grabbing a fire extinguisher, Steve busted a hole through the wall revealing an abandoned lab. They crawled through.

“Oh, this couldn’t get any creepier.” Danny picked up a jar. “I stand corrected.”

Steve picked up a piece of paper.

“Says Coldwater Health Sciences Foundation.”

“The Foundation was a precursor to the CDC. Was, uh, privately funded government disease research. Shut down in 1934. This lab was forgotten.” Adam explained.

“How do you lose track of a whole laboratory?”

“There’s over 200 tons of uranium missing from the United States nuclear storage.”

“The air force lost a hydrogen bomb off the coast of Georgia.”

“Countries are big things, Danny. A lot of secrets slip through the cracks.”

“Well aren’t you two just full of fun facts.”

Steve rolled his eyes as Adam smirked, and the three continued their search.

A heavy silence fell until Danny broke it with a tense tone.

“You should see this.”

“The case is vacuum sealed.” Steve responded, intrigued.

“Do not tell me what’s inside.”

“Says ‘influenza, 1918’.”

There was a beat as the weight of that statement sunk in.

“Get out. Now! Get out! Now! Go! Go! Get out!” The sound of Steve yelling broke their reverie, and they sprinted for the exit.

Outside the van, they regrouped.

“The Spanish flu killed 50 million people during World War I, and now somebody’s got it.” Adam ran a hand through his hair.

“Look, we can do this. Just treat it like any another case.”

“This isn’t just any other case.”

“All right, all right. Stay focused.”

Danny gestured wildly, voice frantic.

“I’m focused! That bug in there killed 50 million people! 50! And that was when the population was lower.”

“Now?” Adam’s voice was solemn.

“Now? 150 million people. 150 million dead. Hey, we’re cops, man, and we’re good at what we do, but this is way, way out of our league. And you expect us to go catch some psycho with a city killer? A country killer?”

“You scared?” Steve asked.

“Damn right.”

He turned to get in the van, but Steve grabbed his wrist.

“I’m not. I got the best and the smartest guys I know chasing this guy.”

Danny looked at Adam, but Steve grabbed his head and pulled him back.

“Hey, listen to me. You’re one of the smartest men I’ve ever known, Danny. I need that brain to get me to him. ‘Cause you know if I lay my hands on him, it’s done. Get me to him.”

“He needs to weaponize it.”

“Good. That’s a good start.”

“So we find the lab.” Adam responded.

“He doesn’t need a lab, he needs pigs.”

Back inside the van, they began to talk through the case.

“Okay, Spanish Flu is H1N1, just like the Avian Flu Virus outbreaks a few years ago, which started on large industrial farms in China, where people worked in close proximity to chickens and pigs. The disease, it traveled through the animals first, and then finally jumped to humans.”

“The terrorist would have to have total access to a pig farm. That’s time, manpower…”

“Call up the NSA satellites.”

“ _Calling up NSA satellites.”_

They looked at each other.

“Thank you creepy spy truck.” Adam pointed at the map. “Okay, here. This... this farm is an hour outside of the city. According to records, the owner shut this down three weeks ago.”

Steve pulled out his phone.

“Vance. Listen, I’m sending you an address, okay? It seems like your bad guy found some old disease research. He’s making it hot.”

They went back and forth for a minute before Steve hung up.

“Our bad guy has a name. “Ahmed” just dropped off a manifesto at the Honolulu Star. That letter is serious crazy.”

\--

An hour later the trio pulled into a farm yard. They got out and split up, looking for any signs of a lab. Exploring the farm, Steve entered the barn. He quickly noticed a table with what looked like remnants of lab equipment. Calling over Danny and Adam, the three continued to investigate the barn. Venturing further in, Adam stumbled across a farmer lying dead on the ground.

“Did the flu…”

“Could have just killed him to keep him quiet. No proof they weaponized the bug.” Adam interrupted.

“Guys.” Steve pointed out the back door of the barn. Laying in a large pen behind the barn were dozens of dead pigs.

“Okay, that’s the proof.”

“The bug is hot.”

“Not like every other case!”

\--

Later, they were walking back to the truck with Vance.

“Why’d they kill the guy?” He asked.

“Patient zero. Once they got it to work on pigs, they’d need a human host for the final stage.” Adam responded.

“Found these papers inside. They’re a lease agreement.” Danny held up some papers.

“Well, it’ll be a shell company.”

Adam handed him a list.

“Five actually. But they spat out another lease. It’s a trailer on some undeveloped land.”

“We’ll meet you there.” Steve said.

“Nope. There’s a time for sneaking around, my brother, and a time for droppin’ an attack chopper full of pissed-off 19-year-olds in full body armor on somebody, and we have reached that appointed hour.”

They stood in silence as they watched Vance pull away, already on the phone with the anti-terrorism strike force.

“We won. We should be happy.” Adam stated unenthusiastically.

“Yeah.”

“So why aren’t we?”

“The biggest hospital.”

Adam and Danny turned to Steve.

“Hospital?”

“Look at the victims. You got... you got 911 administrator, fine. You got the emergency services, fine, but just one hospital administrator.”

“You said it’s what you would do to drive a city crazy the day of an attack.” Adam replied.

“That’s the right way to do it. You hit all the hospitals. Why just that one guy?”

“There’s a link between the three.”

“There’s a link.”

\--

Back in the van, Adam was scouring the lives of their victims looking for some sort of crossover. Eventually he discovered that they had all attended the same Symposium on Bio-Terror in Berlin and took the same flight back. The conference was led by a man named Everett Udall, who just so happened to also live in Honolulu. Quickly they headed to his home.

Meanwhile, Vance and his men were approaching a trailer in the middle of a field.

\--

Steve rapped his fist against the door.

“Dr. Udall? Dr. Udall! It’s an emergency!”

“Really not looking forward to finding another body.” Danny said with a sigh.

Steve motioned Adam towards the door and he pulled a lockpick from this pocket. Adam pushed the door open and Steve turned to Danny as he stepped through.

“Danny, you really-“

_Click._

The sound echoed in his ears like a gunshot, reverberating through his body until it settled like a brick in his stomach.

He froze.

“Steve, what-“

“Stop. Don’t move.”

Danny and Adam paused, confused, just steps behind Steve.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, stepping closer.

“Do not move. I’m serious.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Concern flowed through Danny.

“Did you hear a click? Wood floors don’t click.”

A cold fear overtook him.

“Steve…“

“I’m standing on a pressure plate.”

“Yeah, he put a pressure plate underneath the flooring. Creative.”

“Pull him back.” Adam’s tone was cold.

“He can’t just pull me back. Explosion velocity of a claymore is 4,000 feet per second, and we aren’t that fast.”

“Oh Steve, you’re just full of fun facts, aren’t you?” Danny replied, snark failing to hide the fear in his voice.

After a beat, he spoke again.

“I’m calling the bomb squad.”

“Whole area in front of the floor could be rigged, and we don’t have time to wait for the bomb squad.”

Danny was about to argue when Adam spoke up.

“I have a plan. Steve, do you think you can hold me?” He responded with a confused nod and Adam stepped forward.

“Brace yourself. Danny, hold his legs.”

Taking a deep breath, Adam climbed onto Steve’s back as gently as possible. Steve grunted and Danny tightened his hold, but no other movements were made. Slowly, Adam slid around until his legs were wrapped around Steve’s waist and they were pressed chest to chest. He pressed their foreheads together.

“A kiss for luck?”

“I don’t believe in luck.” Giving Steve a sly smile, Adam slowly bent backwards. Two pairs of eyes were fixated on the man and his lithe movements.

“I can see the connection. I just have to pull the wires,” He pulled out a wire. “Got it.”

He gracefully completed a cartwheel and landed on his feet as Steve collapsed against the wall. The three sat for a moment, all staring at each other in silence. Danny spoke first.

“So we’re thinking…”

“Udall is Ahmed.” Steve finished.

“Good. We’re all on the same page.”

They stood and began looking through the house. Adam hopped on the computer as Steve and Danny dug through Udall’s papers. Steve read out a letter of suspension from the CDC Biowarfare division, face grim. Adam found an email from them claiming he was hysteric and harassing his colleagues. Continuing his search, he also found all of Udall’s research and blueprints for a dispersal device. He paused his explanation of the device.

“Wait. All his research is here.” He stood. “Experiments at the pig farm, his research is here.”

Steve pulled out his phone.

“Oh hell no.”

“Then what is the trailer for?” The two men looked at Danny, and realization quickly set in.

Steve dialed Vance’s number, the trio standing anxiously as it rang. As it went to voicemail, Steve ground his teeth.

“He’s leading them right into an ambush. And we sent him there.”

\--

In the field, Vance and his men were slowly approaching a trailer. As he approached the door and SWAT surrounded the trailer, he had no idea about his phone ringing silently in the car.

\--

As the phone went to voicemail again, Adam got an idea.

“Is he near his car?”

“What?”

“His car! Is he near his car?! He’s got a Bluetooth speakerphone link. The phone’s connected to the car.”

He pulled out his own phone and dialed a number.

“Jerry! I need a big favor and I don’t have time to explain. Can you hack into a car’s electrical system through a Bluetooth network?”

_“I’ve heard it can be done, but I’ve never tried. What’s going on Adam?”_

“I don’t have time to explain but I need you to try. When you get in, have the alarm send out an S.O.S.”

After the longest two minutes of the men’s lives, they heard Jerry excited success.

_I did it! I actually did it!”_

\--

As his hand reached for the knob, a loud honking startled him. His car was honking. He looked at the man across from him.

“Is your car signaling S.O.S?”

Realization crashed down on Vance like a wave.

“The hacker. McGarrett’s using a hacker. Move! Get out! Everybody out! Get back to the perimeter!”

The group sprinted across the field towards their cars as an explosion detonated behind them. The shockwave caused him to stumble, but Vance kept running.

“I need a head count ASAP! Want to make sure everyone’s okay!”

\--

“Did it work?” Danny asked, body tense.

“Jerry, can you get into the phone’s speakers? We need to hear what’s going on.”

After another moment, Vance’s yells filled the room, followed by a flood of relief. Steve yelled and pulled his boys in for a hug. Adam put his phone back to his ear with a smile on his face.

“You’re a lifesaver Jerry. I owe ya one, and I promise I’ll explain everything later.”

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Adam’s smile dimmed. They still had to find Udall and stop him before he detonated his device.

Danny caught his eye and it was clear they were thinking the same thing.

“We’ve got to find this guy. It’s up to us.” Steve and Adam nodded.

“Udall is smart. He’s gonna want to release the virus in a public place.”

Adam was exploring the kitchen and opened the fridge out of curiosity.

“A grocery store? The fridge is full of eggs. Full of ‘em.”

Danny responded.

“Weird but no. We can track his phone. He’s going to want to go somewhere with a lot of people, somewhere crowded.”

\--

The trio sprinted through into the airport, Adam tracking Udall on a tablet.

“He’s trying to block his phone’s GPS, but there’s enough wi-fi around to nail him. Wait, there! There! There!”

“Go! Go! Go!”

As they ran further into the airport, they lost him in a sea of tourists and suitcases.

“He’s not here. Check the other side.”

“Which one is he?”

“I can’t tell.”

“What do you mean, you can’t tell?” Steve asked angrily.

“We’re in the middle of an international airport surrounded by wires and thousands of people on their phones. Give me a minute.” Adam replied.

“Okay, the signal’s moving. He’s headed towards security.”

The trio looked around. A man drove by on one of the airport’s golfcarts.

“Danny! Adam!” Steve pointed.

“Sir, my name’s Commander Steve McGarrett and I’m with the 5-0 task force and we’re gonna need to borrow this cart.”

The man looked startled but relented as Steve pulled him out of the driver’s seat and they all hopped in.

“He’s gonna release the virus in the heart of the security lines.”

“If he pops the virus there, the infected people spread all over the country, hell, all over the world. We have to beat him there.” Danny stated, scanning the crowd.

“There on the left! There’s a maintenance corridor we can access.”

“I’ll cut through the maintenance corridor. You guys keep going!”

Adam jumped off the cart and quickly jimmied the lock on the door, disappearing into the hallway as Steve and Danny continued on. He pulled out his phone.

“I’m gonna need some help. I can’t tell which one he is.”

“He’s gonna be nervous. He’s gonna be sweaty and twitchy.” Danny responded, holding his phone up on speaker.

“No, no, no, no, no, he won’t. The eggs... that’s how you make vaccine. You culture them in eggs. He’s vaccinated himself.” Steve explained.

“He’s immune, Adam. He’s immune!”

“Good enough.”

He put his phone in his pocket and joined the crowd, nudging every man in the shoulder as he walked through them.

“Ow!”

Adam stopped.

“Step on a nail? Tetanus shot, Dr. Udall?”

Udall pulled out a gun.

“Yes, well... You’re too late.”

Steve and Danny squealed to a stop behind them, Adam raising his hands into the air.

“People will, uh, have to die. It’s the only way to make the government wake up!”

“Everybody out! He’s got a bomb! Get out now!” Steve and Danny yelled, gesturing wildly at the crowd.

Screams and running filled the air.

“I warned them for 40 years... 40 years! And Yemen, 9/11, but they’re still too slow! An apocalypse is gonna happen, just waiting for some terrorist with the right equipment to find what I found! Some people will die, but it’s the only way to make the government wake up! See, you can’t stop this!” Udall yelled back, holding up his wrist. The handcuffs dangled loosely; the briefcase gone.

Adam held up the briefcase as Steve began running for Udall. Adam ducked away, Udall turning and firing a shot into Steve’s shoulder. Steve grabbed Udall’s arm and disarmed him, throwing him down. As Danny kicks the gun away, Steve and Adam moved towards him. They opened the bomb.

“Can you stop this?” Adam looked at Steve.

Danny also turned to Steve.

“Damn, babe. Are you okay?”

“Disarm the bomb.” He ground out between gritted teeth.

“Um, I would if I can get to it, but the edges of the glass are wired. Uh, we break that glass, it goes off.”

Danny looked around, picking up a discarded diamond earring.

Carefully he cut a hole into the glass, and Adam quickly cut some wires.

“Tell me you shut it off.”

Adam looked up.

“The bomb part is down, but there’s an aerosol failsafe. It’s gonna spray gas full of virus. There’s no boom, but there’s enough in there to contaminate the air for the building. I mean, I-it gets the city, at least. The whole city, everybody in Honolulu. Dead.”

Having crawled for his gun as they talked, Udall fired at the trio again, sending them scrambling for cover.

Behind the cart, Adam and Steve looked at each other, nodding once. They turned towards Danny.

“Kiss for luck?”

After both had kissed Danny, they looked at each other and nodded again. Quickly they stood and ran towards Udall. Adam took the briefcase and ran; Steve went for Udall. Another shot was fired into Steve’s thigh, but he refused to stop. A quick punch and he was out for the count. Danny followed Adam.

He crouched, opening the bomb as Danny gained on him.

“Adam, no! Don’t do it! Adam!”

Adam pulled out a small torch he had grabbed in the maintenance hallway. Activating the bomb as he held out the torch, he set it on fire. Once it was done, he turned to Danny.

“Fire’s the only thing that’ll kill this thing, right?”

Danny ran a hand through his hair, breathing heavily.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’ll do... that’ll do it.” He pulled Adam into a hug. “Don’t do that to me. I can’t lose you. Do you understand? I can’t lose you. Don’t scare me like that.”

“Yeah.” Adam said breathlessly.

\--

Steve was sat in the back of an ambulance getting patched up as Vance spoke to him.

“Come on, part-time. For your country. By the time the bureaucrats wake up, I’ll be too late.”

Steve shook his head.

“Yeah, I just met a guy that made that same argument. Couldn’t wait for his country to catch up with him.” He turned to the paramedic. “All right.”

He stood with a crutch, joining Adam and Danny.

“The thing is, he did what he thought he had to do. I’ll tell you something, Vance. I know firsthand. You become obsessed with beating your enemy, it’s real easy to become him.”

“Promise you’ll at least consider working with us again.”

Steve nodded towards his two partners.

“I work with them now.”

He turned and began to walk away, flanked on either side by Adam and Danny.

“You’re shot. You should go to the hospital.” Adam said, looking him over.

“I don’t do hospitals.”

Steve dropped the crutch, putting his arms around the pair’s shoulders. Danny shook his head.

“I told you. He takes getting shot very lightly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was shockingly tedious to write but also so much fun? Also its the longest one-shot I've ever written. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it inspired you to watch Leverage!
> 
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
